


The Sacred Words That Describe This

by Feathery_Lizard



Category: Kid Icarus, Legend of Zelda, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Car Ride, Desperation, I'm sorry I'm kinky trash, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Pitcest - Freeform, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathery_Lizard/pseuds/Feathery_Lizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pit's dark-winged doppleganger has been learning to adjust to the basis and statistics of Smash, learning several legal (and a few illegal) moves from his personal trainer. That happening to be Pit. Though originally Kuro Pit preferred taking things on under his own terms, he calls it an "exception" to always be on Pit's toes. They were even roomates- spending each night reviewing the moves they'd learned that day. But what is to happen when Pittoo finally encounters his first problem he cannot rely on the lighter angel to assist him with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so gomen for this,
> 
> If you're pee/kid icarus trash like me, I hope you enjoy. There is seriously not enough KI omo out there. And these, I swear. Cutest gays.

**Pit's POV**

I can't wait! It's finally happening- Pittoo's first tournament!

I've been awaiting this moment ever since I asked him to join Smash! I'm so excited, because if he wins, he'll finally recognize me for helping him out. He never- _ever_ says anything about me helping him. He even told me not to publicly discuss our training sessions. That ought to change soon. Even Pittoo doesn't have that bad of a heart to not acknowledge my efforts to help him out. But what's most important is cheering him on for the big game. He better win, because if he doesn't, there'll be quite a few conversations between two certain angels.

I grew warm towards Link ever since Brawl. We've been good friends, having friendly practice battles and helping eachother into the big leagues. The hyrulian has many weaponns to assist himself with during matches, but if it weren't for pure skill, he'd be set back with all of the other lower-class smashers. But here we both are, high and mighty; ready to take on any opponent!

Link personally offered to drive us to the tournament. "You need to be focused on eachother," he'd said. "Because Dark Pit needs a pep talk before he goes out there on the stage. As much as he doesn't show it, he _will_ be nervous. And you are the only other smasher here to put some sense into him." That's all I remember, before he went on to ramble about that time he was nervous at the beginning of a match with me- A match he won. He sure can be cocky sometimes. But I can't complain because right now we were loading up for an awesome match! 

Pittoo loads his bow into the back of the small golf cart we smashers considered transporters. The transporter was merely a white little car with a plastic sheild between the driver and the other match attendees. The trunk was made to carry heavy duty armory; such as Samus' suit or Wario's motorbike. But we didn't need too much to pack really. We just stuck the dual blades and bow for Pittoo in the back. There was also a reasonable amount of water bottles in the back to occupy the nervousness Blapi would experience. But I have faith in my darker comrade! I think he _will win!_

Link starts up the engine, the car letting out three identical beeps to signal to buckle your seatbelt. Me and Link being rule followers, we do exactly as requested from the white car. I neatly tuck my white wings behind my back and allow the belt to sling over my shoulder and click into the buckle. However, Pittoo lets his wing lightly spread out and sat back in a relaxed position. The car beeped again in protest of Pittoo's reluctancy, but no one here minded it. Most go without the belt anyway. He glances at me with his deep maroon eyes, a shade just below mahogany that makes my spine shiver. He gave me a strange look, like he regretted something. However, I know very well not to question him. He'd more than likely respond with a sharp comeback, one harsher than usual because of the nervous tension.

After we finally get onto the long 80 mile trail, Link decides to break the silence that had clogged the air since we began driving. "Hey, Pit, mind pulling up the gps? You picked up a tournament assembly sheet, right?" 

I blink, nodding and unfolding a piece a paper I messily slid into my tight black tank too keep safe. I thought it was rather strange that it was so uncomfortable when I had first slid it in, but I ended up totally forgetting about it. The brain... So weird. I hold the flimsy sheet in my hands and look for the smug mug shot taken of my darker counterpart. As I found it, there was just enough information needed to be known by each battling smasher: Where they were fighting, and who they were fighting. I read the two pieces of information in my head. 

_Opponent: Pikachu_

_Stage: Skyworld_

"You came off lucky, Pittoo!" I smile indirectly to him, leaning forward and tapping gently on a tablet installed in the back seat set to connect to a larger one in the front. I press the small picture of the Skyworld stage, the screen going black and eventually white letters popped up that read "Directions sent to GPS. Good luck, Smashers!"

Once Link saw his given directions, he smiles ear-to-elf-ear and eyes us both through the rear view mirror. "You've got the upper hand, taking a stage from your original game. You know how much easier your win will be?" 

"I know. But I would win anyway no matter what stage. If Pit can beat the other sorry asses, I sure as heck can too." Dark Pit casts an annoyed glance to me. You'd think it's rude to give me that dirty look, which it is, but I continuously call him by the name he hates. At first it was Pittoo as in "Pit two," but now I just find it... Cute. In a way. The darker angel is also recognized for his potty mouth. He never curses in battle for the good of the game, reducing his curses to simple grunts or phrases.   
Out of room, continued in next Chapter ⇒


	2. Pit's POV Part 2

**Pit's POV**

-For my mouth not being exactly "clean," either, I tend to spit a few bad words out in my worst situations. Pittoo, being born off of my bad side, ended up having my bad tone. So he curses. A _lot._

Anyhow, never mind the cursing. 

"You're fighting Pikachu. Now I-"

"That little yellow piece of shit? He _sucks_ compared to other pokémon in the actual nintendo games. He's just automatically fucking invincible because he was Ash's best friend in the anime. This is stupid. My first match, and-"

"Kuro Pit!" I blurt out, cutting his cocky rant short. "He's not _that_ easy!"

"He's right," Link mumbled. "We've both lost against him before. If you keep up that idea that he's just another pokémon, you won't have such an easy time- Gah!" Link's driving caused us to make a sharp stop forward. Pittoo lurched forward rather dramatically, vigorously tapping his heel. I wondered what it was about- but didn't question it. As we recovered from the jolt we were met with the distance whooping of Little Mac driving away with obnoxiously loud music. We all sigh, Link slowly continuing onward.

After that, no one talked. Pittoo stared out the window, Link drove on, and my eyes wandered. Often wandering to Pittoo's nervous tapping, deep breaths, and tilted back head. I also heard quiet curses from time to time- and his anxiety sort of confused me. Eventually, after about three hours, someone spoke up. 

"How much further?"

Link gladly answered him. "Two more hours. Are you that anxious?" 

"No," he mumbled, fingers dancing up and down his thigh.

"So..." My dark counterpart continued, not butting in. Not yet. "When we get there,, there are prep rooms?"

"Yeah, wh-"

"So there's a bathroom?"

Oh god. He was [i]half[/i] as nervous as I thought he was- he just needs to pee! That's what this is all about! "Pittoo! I say sternly, before my friend the elf could respond. "Didn't you pee before you left the recreational area?" 

"Yes! But that was like, an hour before! And since then I've had like five fucking bottles of water!"

I knew this situation all too well- because I have a small bladder. That's why I take bathroom breaks a little seriously.

If Pittoo's my mirror image, his bladder should be just as or even smaller. I really can't help but pity him.

"Can you hold it until the tournament prep period?"

"Yeah- It'll just be a fucking pain."

"...Please, don't pee yourself either?"

I asked that question because... Because I'm guilty for peeing myself on these trips. Only it's just me driving, so no one witnesses my failure to contain my bladder. These days, for those incidents, I provide myself a secret extra tunic. Right now, it was under my seat. 

If only Pittoo could plan ahead like I do.


End file.
